Way to the Dawn: Reprised
by AmaranthDream
Summary: Riku's side of the story. After Riku stayed behind the closed door of darkness... There was a voice guiding him other than King Mickey, but who was it? A nobody? His conscience?... -on hiatus-
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_I've always wanted to see him face to face, that boy who's always under those trees…_

A girl of about fifteen stared on at the figure of a silver-haired boy she had always laid her eyes on, ever since the day she first arrived in Destiny Island. Many a time was she given a chance to approach him but it all ended up without any success. He was always with his other two friends and the three of them seem very close.

_I wonder what his name…is_

She smiled and headed for the shore, dropping off her gaze from the boy. The day was as sunny as always, painting the cloudless sky in the bluest of azure. In the distance, chirping of seagulls can be heard; a few can be seen swooping above the sea line. Often as always, gazing out to the vast open sea, it gives the girl a feeling that the world she is living in is just a small place, part of one that is larger…

_Wonder if the others here on this island feel the same way too…That there are bigger worlds out there. I'm sure of it…_

'Careful there' Breaking her string of thoughts, she carefully evaded a ball accidentally shot at her by one the boys playing on the beach.

_Tidus and Wakka… And there's Selphie too! … _

She had taken the initiative to get acquainted to the other residents in her new place, the children that are always playing around in this island. It would seem that nothing ever worried the residents of Destiny Island; all of them are cheerful and happy.

'Ouch!' _Didn't see that ball coming…_Alert as she was, she couldn't steer herself away from another ball that was coming from another direction. She can hear footsteps approaching and the ball taken by Wakka.

'Hey, give it back!' A voice, followed by the scurrying of feet, indicated that the owner of the voice is now heading in a different direction from where he was originally heading to, probably in pursuit of the ball that had hit her earlier and was taken away by Wakka. He is the boy who is always with the silver-haired one.

'I'm sorry' another voice said, a much deeper one. 'Sora… doesn't really think much when it comes to games… Are you okay?'

She turned and smiled even though the sight of the person gave a slight lurch in the heart. It was him, the silver-haired boy. 'It's okay' finally, a chance to talk.

'Hey Riku!! Over here!' The boy by the name of Sora was now at the other end of the beach along with the red-haired girl, who was always with them, ball in hand, it seems that he won over Wakka in the brawl for the ball.

'See ya' With that, Riku ran along the shoreline towards his two friends.

_Riku… Sora…_ She smiled.

Night

'It is so much better to feel the sea breeze at night, isn't it?' The girl exclaimed, breathing in the air in huge breaths, as if attempting to fill her every existence with the night air. Then, opening her eyes at the same time, holding her head up to the sky, she greeted the stars that are shining in the sky with the sincerest smile of pleasure. As fast as the afternoon has passed, so comes night. Oddly, something seems to be amiss. The view seems to be the same as all other nights but…

'Something's not right here… The stars are not there. I can feel an unwelcome presence.'

She took a glance around her surroundings, taking in the details, nothing seems to be suspicious. But at the same time, unbeknownst to her, a layer of darkness has already begun enshrouding the area. Everything looks normal enough, until she begins to notice the shadows on the ground, and from it appeared creepy, crawly creatures.

'Oh no…' she dashed, struggling to get herself into hiding. She just realized the whole truth of what is going on, the sudden presence of shadows, the stars invisble in darkness… _Someone must've let them in, the Door to the Darkness, someone must have opened it!...'_

As she ran across the beach, trying to make herself unobtrusive, she spotted apparitions of dark clouds above her. Dark clouds appearing at the very heart of the place she used to look at, the secluded area beneath the coconut trees, the place where she could always see the figure that she has been so longingly observing. She stared to her dismay upon recognizing the figure of the same person standing there.

'Riku!' True enough, Riku was standing close to the edge of the shallow cliff, enveloped by darkness. The girl's heart sank. _No… _

_It can't be… He mustn't open it!_

'Riku!!! No! Don't open the door!!' She screamed out loud, running closer to the edge of the cliff, in hopes that she could be heard. _Please don't!..._

A darker cloud swirled about and thickens, giving the girl a sign that all hope is about to be lost. It seems to her that, the darkness will only advance and not be held back.

'Rikuuuuuu!!!!!! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'

It was too late.

Her world went white, her final memories being the overwhelming growth of the darkness; the moment the darkness gushes forth, blinding all into endless night, she disappears.

_No… The door…_

_Riku…_


	2. Chapter 1: Kingdom Hearts Atonement

**Chapter 1: Kingdom Hearts - Atonement**

Riku let himself float through the void of darkness surrounding him. The darkness was so overwhelming, even with his eyes open; he began to question whether perhaps he was blind. Not a thing could be seen around him save the deep darkness. There was nothing he could do. He had already done what he was supposed to do, to seal Kingdom Hearts, and prevent the Heartless from getting to the other side.

_The other side… Where Sora and Kairi are…_

Moments ago, he was looking forward to freedom, released from the clutches of Ansem, of the darkness that devoured him. Seeing Sora again on the other side of the door, he was convince they could all go back together, all three of them, back to Destiny Islands. They can start all over again on that journey they were planning, before all of this had happened.

_Before I opened that door, before my weak self let the darkness in. I betrayed them… _

With a mixture of pain, anguish, and anger all jumbled up in him, Riku closed his eyes, plunging his thoughts into silent reverie, all the earlier events flooding through his head.

* * *

'I hope Sora's alright, who knows what Ansem might do to him…'

Riku was in Kingdom Hearts. Being defeated by Sora, he was released from Ansem's possession and somehow ended up on the other side of the door.

He heard a loud creak as the door to Kingdom Hearts opened revealing light from the other side. Through the slight opening, he could make out the silhouette of Ansem, the man who tricked him. The man, who used his body, toyed with his consciousness, leaving his emotions in turmoil. An unknown fury developed deep within Riku's heart. He will make him pay someday.

'Supreme darkness…' Ansem's voice was summoning the darkness within Kingdom Hearts.

'You're wrong!!'

_Sora…It's Sora's voice…He made it!_

'I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts… is light!' And with that the brilliant ray of light shone forth from Kingdom Hearts, vanquishing all that is left of Ansem's 'body'. Riku could feel a sense of mutual satisfaction as he watched Ansem fading away. _Nice going Sora._

_Kingdom Hearts is light huh?... but there's only darkness here, where did that light came from?... _

As the door to Kingdom Hearts began to open wider, Riku heard three desperate pairs of legs hurrying to the foot of the door. Then a loud thud, as if someone just slammed oneself to the door.

'Come on!!'

'Sora's trying to close the door' Riku made an assumption. 'I must hurry'

He ran towards the opening, hearing bits of conversation that is being held out front.

'Stop staring and keep pushing!!' A duck.

'Huh!' Riku almost tripped at a bump on the ground, and dodged another just in front of him. _These aren't bumps… They're Heartless! They're growing! …_

'So much for Light… What's happening here?...' Not stopping, he kept running. _Almost there…_

'The Heartless!!' That duck again, along with another voice. 'Hurry!!'

But the door wouldn't budge, as he sees it.

_No… he can't shut the door only from outside… _Riku stopped in his tracks, a few feet before the unnoticing buddy of his. He understood the situation perfectly. He knew what he had to do, enough damage has been done. This is the only way… his choice was made clear. It was not possible for the door to be closed with force only from outside, someone has to stay in, and give it a pull. Someone has to.

'I can't…' Right in front of him, he could hear Sora on the verge of giving up.

_This is the only way…_

'Don't give up!' Sora stared wide-eyed at the hand that suddenly protruded out from within the door and then at the face of his long lost friend showing in the space between the doors. 'Come on Sora, together, we can do it!'

Riku cast a determined look on Sora.

'Okay' came the respond.

Sora pushed with all his might, while Riku pulled, gathering all the strength he could muster; ignoring the darkness that is emerging fast behind him.

'It's hopeless!' Donald cried. The darkness was too fast, too much.

As if their call were heard, a figure sprang from the midst of darkness, bringing forth light. It's the king that Donald and Goofy were looking for.

'Your Majesty!!' They both exclaimed in unison.

But King Mickey only held out his keyblade and said, 'Now, Sora! Lets close this door for good!'

Donald agreed to it. 'Close it quick!'

'But…'

'Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light.' The king assured Sora, who was reluctant to leave his friend.

'Sora, you can trust King Mickey' guaranteed Goofy.

'Now! They're coming!' Still set on his decision, Riku took action, leaving no time for doubts.

'Donald, Goofy, thank you' the king gave his final words before they all made the last effort to close Kingdom Hearts.

Riku lowered his head; it looks like he will be staying here for a longer time. His hopes of going back with his friends… will have to wait. He brought this upon himself; he will have to mend it. He balled his fist and stared at it with a distant expression, the memories of his time spent in Destiny Island, the longing for home, for his friends was slowly disappearing.

_This is the only way… I could think of, Sora. Take care, you two._

He turned and gave Sora, who is still pushing the door, a smile. 'Take care of her'

He saw the nod on Sora's face and the determination, also, the light from the outside growing fainter and fainter. At last, it went out. He held out his hand to the now closed door and closed his eyes, relieved that Sora and Kairi will be safe and together. _Even if it means I'm out of the picture…_

King Mickey held out his keyblade. He was sure Sora will be doing the same outside. Together, they locked the door.

As Kingdom Hearts faded from view to Sora and the others, Riku felt his world go black, and he could feel himself drifting off to a dream-like slumber.

* * *

So here he is, in the midst of the darkness. Is he asleep? King Mickey was there with him, being left in Kingdom Hearts, but Riku cannot seem to sense any presence of the king at all. He was all alone in a distant space.

_Riku…_

'Huh?... What was that?'

_Riku… be strong… do not be deceived by the darkness… do not let them take you…_ The voice seemed to be so close yet, so far. Is it coming from his head? Is he hallucinating? But the voice was also resonating to the darkness around him.

'I've already given in, it's too late to tell me now isn't it? Who are you anyway?' It is not a funny thing to start hearing things at such a time. He was in the middle of recounting his deeds in the past; it is not a pleasant thing when someone intrudes upon it.

_You're stronger than you think you are… Riku…_

'Show yourself, where are you?' Riku tried to move but all he could feel nothing. What happened to him?

In an instant, Riku was bathed in bright lights. The darkness was taken over by a piercing ray of light, making him attempt to shield his eyes even though they seemed closed. He has a feeling he was in another place.

He could feel soft sand beneath him, the smell of sea salt, and the warmth of the sun accompanied by the sea breeze. _This place is !?_

Riku opened his eyes to the sight of the sea shore. _Destiny Islands!_ By the sea shore, he could make out the figure of a girl, dipping her feet into the water. He could move again, he could feel his fingers, the waves brushing gently on his shoes.

'Hey…' He got to his feet, brushed the sand off his clothes and made his way to the girl by the shore.

'Hello,' the girl turned sideways just when Riku was about to open his mouth 'you're here' and gave him a smile.

What he projected was a look of complete bewilderment.


	3. Chapter 2: A meeting of Hearts

**Chapter 2 : A Meeting of Hearts**

Riku stood astounded upon hearing the first sentence spoken by the girl, who was now beside him. The look she returned him was one of utmost innocence laced with a thin sheer of happiness and satisfaction, the main reason being his long awaited presence there. After all, she had been waiting for so long...

'Who are you?' He needed an answer to who this mysterious girl is. In suspicion, he thought of the possibilities that it was Ansem or Maleficent taking on a different approach towards him. He dismissed the though. Ansem should not be coming for him again, even if he does, he would not be in this form now, would he?

The girl stared at Riku, whose face showed a mixture of confusion and distrust. 'Don't you remember asking me to show myself?' She replied, tilting her head slightly to her right, still wearing the same smile.

Don't smile at me like that. Riku tried to look away. Don't smile at me with that innocence of yours. I don't deserve it, not this tainted heart. But... this girl was the voice he heard? 'You're… that voice?' Riku asked again, trying to suppress his guilt and amazement. He thought it was a disturbing one but he was proven wrong.

The girl smiled again, revealing a tiny dimple on her left cheek. 'Yes… it's me. I've... been calling you for quite some time, but you didn't answer.' The words came out in a string of clear sounds, slowly trailing off towards the end. Her eyes were reflecting the colour of the sky and sea now, as she stared out to the horizon.

Riku remained silent as he tried to recall whenever there was a voice calling him. He took a quick glance at the girl, with her eyes still transfixed beyond the vast open sea, somehow, time and again he noticed that her eyes appeared distant, reflecting a glint of loneliness but accompanied with strong determination. She was a girl of about his age, safe to presume, with a head of long midnight-black hair reaching her to her chest. Her eyes were a deep blue colour, currently also mirroring the colour of the sea that she was watching intensely.

_She's been calling out to him?... _

He had, in truth, remembered a voice that was calling him, whilst he was in darkness, possessed by Ansem, his mind enslaved by his weakness. _It can't be her, can it…?_

'What's wrong?' Sensing the silence, the girl turned her head towards Riku, breaking his chain of thoughts.

'… … …' She could see that he was still fighting the battle.

'What's important is that you're here now and... You did not lose yourself to the darkness, not your heart at least…'

For a moment there, Riku stood still, feeling the wind blowing pass him. There was nothing much for him to say, all these…all of what has happened … _Does she knows?... All of these?..._ _My failures… My weakness…? _The more he gave it some thought, the more his head gave way to minor delirium. How can anyone know any of this unless if they were involved in this mess?? Yes, like what Sora suffered because of me, somewhere in his darkness a little voice crept out.

'What's your name?' He has to find a way to divert his thoughts; Riku decided if he was to sort things out, it will be best to get to know each other first. Better that than going mad.

'… … …' No answer.

The girl was having a confused look on her face, as if she was trying to figure something out herself, about her identity. It was as if she had not thought about that, until he mentioned it.

'My name…. is… Rea' The answer was given in slow motion, with her trying to get as much information out of her tiny head one at a time. Her forehead creased as she slowly make out her name.

'Rea…?' How could he be sure if she was not sure about the answer given?

'Yes… at least that is what I can remember…'

'You don't remember your own name?..' At this point, it was clear to Riku that whoever this girl is, she clearly has some issues with herself as well, that is a fact. _Guess it's not just me…_

Rea shook her head lightly, she was rather unconfident. 'I can't remember anything to tell you the truth…' She looked down at her feet then looked up, turned sideways and faced Riku, her eyes bearing into his green eyes. 'All I can remember is… you' Yes, the first thing she had remembered or rather the only thing she retained in her head was of a silver-haired boy named Riku.

'Me..?' Very much astonished, Riku can longer suppress his calmness, he questioned Rea with eyes open wide.

Rea nodded. 'About not letting you give in to the darkness… I was also hoping that if I get to meet you, you might be able to give me a clue as to who I am…' She turned back to the sea again. Not the sea again... Riku wanted her to look at him, to sort everything out. He saw her mouth opened.'But, I guess the latter is impossible now since... you seem to be seeing me for the first time'

_True... But, I can't help feeling a familiarity towards her…_

'But… you're not real. This place… I'm in Kingdom Hearts, with King Mickey...' So how was it possible that she was there with him when in truth he was supposed to be in Kingdom Hearts?

'I can't give you an answer to that either…' She replied with a dejected look. 'All I can say is, this place holds a connection between us and you're here because I want you to be here, I wanted to see you. I called to you and you finally answered'

Slowly but sure, Riku took in everything that was explained to him, his brain beginning to give in. He came to a conclusion that Rea is lost somehow, that she was supposed to stop him from diving deep into the dark depths and he is miraculously transported from where he was supposed to be, to here. So for the time being, he will have to be content with whatever explanation he got.

'Hey, you… Wanna come with me for a second?..' He made a notion. If he was in Destiny Island; even if it was a spot that was unfamiliar to him, he might as well search the whole area for the place he was so used to. Just to take a look at the sunset horizon from his favourite spot; be it virtual or reality.

Rea smiled and took a step towards him. 'Where to?'

'You'll see soon enough, come on' He smiled as he started to run towards another end, looking around him to catch the panorama of everything that he has left. Knowing that all there is around him are only a mirage of some sort still suffice, he needs to release this deep longing before he is returned.

* * *

'This place is beautiful…' Rea could not help admiring the view of the area. There was a difference, looking at the sunset from different area of the island, but this was the best. 

'Isn't it?... We used to hang out here. I mean, me and my two best friends' Smiling, Riku turned his head from the sunset to look back.

'Somehow, this place feels familiar too' Has she been here before? What is this sense of familiarity? Somehow she needs to find her answers as well.

Riku headed on to his usual spot. He continued on to the shaded area under the coconut trees, taking his place, which was a coconut tree so distorted in shape that it looks almost as if it has fallen only that it is lying horizontally, providing a natural long bench for any who wish to rest themselves against or on it. He leaned against the tree, folding his hands in front of his chest.

'Come here, the sun's setting' He called. Funny how she was still having that confused look.

Not long afterwards, the two observed the glorious sunset and the surroundings, basking in a hue of crimson.

'Looking at the same sunset I've been looking at all this time, it feels as if none of those things regarding the Heartless and Kingdom Hearts has happened… They seem so faraway…' Riku began. 'But… the presence of Sora and Kairi are not here… no matter how I wished those to not have happen, the fact remains clear.'

Rea sat in silence, lending her ear. That was all she could do for the moment. As much as she would like to help him... she cannot convince people, to console them when she hereself has conflicts to settle with. What he needs best is a listener.

As the first stars began to shine, she spoke. 'You feel that you've betrayed everyone, haven't you?... Especially your friends'

Riku just stared at the night sky.It was a beautiful night, stars were shining bright, the ocean waves can be heard distinctively, if only all these were real. 'It was… foolish of me, to have given in so easily, to have desired power through any means necessary, even through the darkness, I was overwhelmed by curiosity, the need to seek more.' Riku's eyes shone with regret which measures unfathomable.

'People make mistakes Riku, and they're allowed to make up for them. I'm sure your friends understand… Don't blame yourself too much. Besides… you gave yourself to the darkness partly to save Kairi didn't you?... Even if it was an urge born from envy of Sora's new found friends, the feeling that you've been left out'

'But I…' Riku looked the girl beside him with a distraught face

'Riku… be strong.'

Riku gave a half-hearted smile. 'Thanks'

Rea remained silent. She tried to think of more encouraging words to offer the aching heart of his. The heart which was overladen with regret and shame.

'Hey, do you think… Wha-!?' Before Riku could finish his question, he sensed an unknown ambience, a feeling that his surroundings were slowly being absorbed into nothingness, the sea far out began to fade. 'What's happening?' It was as if everything is losing itself to the void. Some of the areas were swirling, some were crumbling, some just vanished leaving only darkness.

'Time's up' It was the answer given by Rea.

'What?' Time's up? What is she playing at?

Rea smiled again.

_Don't give me that smile again! How can she be so calm at a time like this!!_

'We'll see each other again, right?' The time he spent with her might not have been long enough, she may be a stranger, but he knows what that there was a strong feeling that was developing inside of him. He cannot help feeling that he did not want to leave. _Maybe my cowardice is acting up on me… huh... Funny how a few words given to you by a stranger could reduce you to this. _But then again, that was what he needed... He needed someone to guide him now, he needs someone to make sure he does not fall anymore. He may look strong but his heart is still weak. _The keyblade was right to have abandoned me..._

'I hope so... wait! Riku, remember the Corridors of Darkness!' Riku could barely see Rea since her face was disappearing along with the imaginary 'Destiny Island' of some sort. Seconds after, he was blind again as everything got absorbed into silent darkness.

'Corridors of Darkness…'

'Corridors of Darkness…'

King Mickey stood staring at the silver-haired boy whom he had come to know as Riku, he was sitting with his back against the door, head down. 'Corridors of Darkness? He seems to be learning a lot' Never did he expect Riku to know of the Corridors of Darkness.

'Riku…? We better get going' King Mickey used his right hand to shake Riku lightly.

Riku snapped out of his slumber; at least that was what he thought he was doing, sleeping. And what he just experience was a merely a dream. 'Corridors of darkness?'

'Right you are, Riku. Now, we are making our way out through that precisely. Hurry up, come on' ushered the king as he walked to a certain direction. There really was a meaning to that which he uttered?... But it was she..

Seeing King Mickey leaving, Riku got up, and followed. What he saw, where he went to not long ago… it wasn't a dream right?...

_It wasn't a dream, was it… Rea?..._


	4. Chapter 3: Castle Oblivion

**Chapter 3: Castle Oblivion**

'Where am I?' Riku felt through the darkness with his fingers. 'What's going on…?' He could not feel anything and the darkness enveloping him was certainly not making things easier for him.

The minute Riku blinked his eyes; he could see again, everything around him, as clear as day. The darkness had somehow shied away. 'Now, where am I?' He got up to his elbows to find himself lying on the ground with no memories whatsoever of whatever happened after the earlier events at the door to Kingdom Hearts.

'I can't remember anything… I did get out of the darkness, didn't I?' Still, he could not help feeling a little bit uneasy about his lack of memory. He was sure there was something important he was missing.

As if prompted, Riku stood up abruptly. 'Your majesty?' Now where did King Mickey go? He was with the King earlier, but now he is all alone, no trace of the King anywhere. Only the vastness of the light surrounding him, forming an unseen border that looks like an invisible cage to him, the brightness is almost blinding.

_Your king is far away…_

'Huh?' Riku turned around, what was that voice he heard? 'Who's there?' He was sure someone had spoken to him, but then again all around him were nothing but walls. Maybe he was hearing things. He had been hearing things a lot lately, after all.

_Leave the war with darkness in Sora's hands. You… stay here and sleep. In this area between the darkness and light…_

'Area between darkness and light…?' Riku repeated. 'Now, just what is going on here? Where is the voice coming from?'

_Here… As long as you are enveloped by light, sleep will protect you. You will never fear again, never hurt…_

'You want me to sleep here forever?' questioned Riku. 'Give me a break' He started groping around for an exit. _I have to find a way out of this world, I have to go back._

'I have to get out of here' He continued feeling his way through the invisible barrier that is caging him in, hoping that an exit might be revealed upon one of his touches. But before long, he understood that there was no point in doing so.

As hopeless as Riku believes his efforts were, he did not stop. Just then, a tiny speck of light appeared beside him, which startled him. 'Huh? What's this?'

_It is a door to the truth._

_Take it… And your sleep ends. Take it, and you will take the first step towards truth…_

Riku extended his hands to grasp the speck of light in his hands. It was only a card. 'A card…?' What will a card do to help him?

_The truth will bring you pain… Will you still go…?_

Riku stood there for a moment, pending the question directed to him. Without a minute's thought, he took a glimpse at his card and said in a determined tone, 'I'll go, this place seems like a boring place to take a nap.'

_Well said…Riku._

In a split second, Riku found himself, no longer in the light, but in the darkness. He was in a large vacant hall, with its walls staring back at him from all angles.

'Wait a minute… this is…' Riku caught sight of the familiar statues protruding from the high walls, how could he forget this place? The more he walked down the hall, the more he remembered of this particular area which he used to roam around often. He approached a room at the far end. His room.

_Correct… it is Hollow Bastion… The room Maleficent gave you…_

_Think of all those memories from those days you spent here…_

With a distant, indifferent expression, Riku answered, 'Sorry, but I'd rather not think of those.'

_You opened the door to the other worlds and tempted by the voice of darkness, you came here…_

_You threw away your home… Your family… Your friends... Everything… Just to go after the strength of darkness…_

It is clear to Riku that this voice he kept hearing was trying to test him, trying to bring him down again, to pull him back to the darkness. The more this mysterious voice spoke, the more Riku felt the deep familiarity of its voice.

'So what? I'm different now.' He retorted. 'Why did you bring me here? What do you want me to do?'

_This is a world created from your memories…_

'What…!?'

_This place will show you what is in your heart. You should be able to meet with the people you want to meet with all your heart._

Images began to take shape right in front of Riku's eyes, images of things past. 'What's he talking about?' Riku thought to himself. 'All I can see are Heartless! There's nobody, who am I supposed to meet!?'

Just then, Maleficent appeared in puffs of black smokes. 'If you desired to meet your friends, I will have to apologise. However, the thing your heart wishes for the most is actually… darkness.' She remarked with a sneer as she let her gaze fall on a grimacing Riku. 'You're just a resident of the darkness too, along with all of us; remember what the darkness gave you!!'

'Ah!' Riku stepped back as Maleficent transformed into the black dragon. In response to Maleficent's words, thoughts came cramming into his head. 'That's right, I wanted strength and I gave my heart to the darkness… But…'

'That's right... there is nothing better than the darkness, you know that, my dear boy…' Maleficent started. 'GAHH!!??'

Riku sliced through the dragon's image. 'You can keep drowning yourself in darkness, but I don't want to have anymore regrets.'

_Why do you reject the darkness…? The darkness is your weapon._

'Ansem!! It's you right? Get out and show yourself!' Riku bellowed. 'You want to pull me back into the darkness, and control me again, right?' _Not a chance in hell will I let you!!.._

'Clever boy…' A figure advanced from amongst the shadows, it was indeed Ansem, the man who possessed Riku, who tricked him at his weakest point. 'You made a fine host… Don't you want that strength again?' Ansem said with a smirk plastered on his face. He was all set to get his hands on this host which he had taken such a liking to.

'As if- uh!' Before Riku could voice out anything in return, he felt a sharp jab of pain and doubled over, with Ansem now right before him.

'Even if you try to ignore it, the darkness in your heart will someday consume you… Light can no longer reach it' Ansem continued preaching his twisted philosophy of darkness to the forward bending Riku.

_Do not let yourself be swallowed by the darkness… Riku, be strong…_

'Huh?...' That voice, he heard it before. It has been in his head even more frequent than usual now.

_Be strong, Riku…You know you can overcome the darkness…_

'And you will regret… that you rejected the darkness.'

_**You're wrong!**_

'Another voice…? But this is… His Majesty…'

_**Believe, Riku. The light will never abandon you. You're closing your eyes, that is why you can't see the light. Open you eyes!**_

_Open you eyes…_

_**Even in the deepest darkness, the light will reach you!**_

_The light will reach…_

'Your majesty…' Riku can feel his spirits lifted at the sound of King Mickey's voice.

Ansem, however, does not seem troubled in the slightest bit. 'So you will only comfort him with words? Such a pity… Go on ahead, and I'll watch your hope turn to despair.' He fixed his gaze on the half standing Riku. 'No matter how you seek the light, you can't escape the darkness. You'll realize it soon enough… You have no choice but to give in.' He ended it with a satisfied grin, as if to seal Riku's fate with what he has spoken.

'Interesting' Riku, now able to stand well on his feet, gave a confident grin and challenged Ansem in return. 'So if I don't give up, I'll win, right?'

'Not just yet, Riku. I have one more gift for you,' Ansem gave a cynical smile and made a gesture with his hand to trigger something in Riku. In an instant, something burned within Riku's body.

'What did you do? My power is increasing'

'I simply aroused the darkness that still remains in your heart. It will be of help'

'You think I'll-' Riku grimaced. This was all that he need now all right, after his regret, his wrongdoings, this was all he needed to spark the buried anger lying half dormant within him.

'It is entirely up to you, whether you use it or not. But, you should be aware of the smell of darkness that you are drenched in' Ansem cut off whatever Riku intended to say, and gave his last piece of advice before vanishing as abruptly as how he appeared, taking with him the casts of shadows.

'Drenched in the darkness…' Riku could not be bothered by the sudden change of brightness and view. All he could be bothered about were those words that Ansem just said to him. 'Haha… I smell of darkness huh…' He took a tiny sniff at himself.

'Maybe… it's too late to go back…?'

_No… It's not too late…It is not too late Riku…_

That voice…

_**Riku.**_

'King…? Am I really able to make it to the light?...'

_**What are you saying Riku?**_

'What if I open my eyes and all I can see is darkness?'

'Don't give yourself away! Believe in yourself!' Riku looked straight into the King who appeared suddenly in something resembling a holographic projected image. He could see that it was not the real King but all the same, the King's presence warmed him.

'If you stink, take a bath! Brush your teeth! You'll feel much better. Facing the darkness within you will be a painful and tiring battle, Riku, but even in the deepest darkness, there will always be light even if it's a small one…' King Mickey continued to lecture Riku, seeing that he has not a single intention to say anything. 'Never forget that'

_Riku… even in the darkest of shadows, there is always light… always… Don't ever forget that…_

'Do you remember? The gentle light we saw far away when we were behind the door to darkness? That light will guide you, though you might not remember. So…' The king panicky as he saw Riku raised the back of his hands to his eyes. Is he crying?...

'You don't have to worry your majesty; I won't let things go his way, never again.'

'Let's make a promise then, Riku' King Mickey held out his hand to Riku in order to have a handshake but just as Riku expected, their hands went right through each other. 'We're connected in our hearts, so it's okay. You and I are connected, so I'll always be beside you.'

Relieved and glad, Riku smiled at the King. 'Thanks your majesty'

_We are connected…So I will always be here…watching over you… Waiting for you…_

'Thanks… Rea…'

Yes, he remembered. With his newfound confidence and the fact that he is not alone, that there are hearts connected to his, gave him strength to step into this castle of some sort that he stumbled into unknowingly. If he has time to mope around and regret, it will serve a better purpose trying to figure out the mess with the whole Kingdom Hearts business. He will protect those he cherishes.

'Time to grow up' Riku smirks as he brandishes Soul Eater and keep it close to his side, to begin his battle in Castle Oblivion.


End file.
